


With Time

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: D4 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy was fine with this, he was fine.</p><p>Maybe, with time, he'd learn to believe his own lie.</p><hr/><p>Compliant with the end of <i>Dogs to a Gunfight.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy's still a mess, okay.
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

Karen wouldn't understand.

Wouldn't understand why he hadn't been able to sit there, watch the fight between the Punisher and _Daredevil_ , wouldn't understand why he couldn't follow his own advice ( _it sucks, but the safest place for you right now is in here_ ). She wouldn't understand the sick feeling in his stomach, the same, swooping feeling he'd gotten running from rooftop to rooftop, looking for _Daredevil_ , the feeling that made him feel like he was going to puke, or simply fade off the face of the earth, because _Matt_.

Screw him. _Screw_ him. He was supposed to be at _home_. He was supposed to be taking it easy, and he was out fighting _again_. And Foggy was just supposed to sit there? And _watch_ that? No way, man, no way.

He didn't know who he was more angry at - Matt, for being the complete _idiot_ Foggy warned him not to be, or himself, for not being able to _stay_ angry at Matt when all he could do was stand there in the swarm of officers and stare down into the room below, the room that had blood smeared all over the floor. Who's blood? The Punisher's? Or _Daredevil's-_ Matt's. The Daredevil, he didn't bleed. He didn't bleed, because he was all a figment of their imaginations. Sure, he was real, but he was Matthew stupid-ass Murdock beneath that suit. So, no, Daredevil didn't bleed; _Matt_ did and, unlike certain perceived opinions, _Matt_ _could die_.

He could die. He could be dead.

He could be dead right now. Dying right now. Foggy wanted to... he wanted to make sure he wasn't... someone had to make sure...

He took three steps before he was pulled to a stop, an officer catching his arm and holding him back, barking some order at him to stay put, this wasn't his operation. If he wanted to do something, go find his client. But Matt... _Matt_...

Foggy looked numbly back at the streak of blood. He was going to be sick. He was going to be sick, and he struggled out of the grasp of the officers, so that he could get far enough away to have a little dignity, save a little face in front of Reyes and her lackeys. It had been a long day, it had been a long two days, he couldn't, he couldn't-

"Foggy!"

Shit.

"Not right now, Karen." He was on a mission, mission being get the hell away from here and find a way to find Matt.

"Foggy, what the hell! You told me not to go running off and then you did, for what, _Daredevil_? He can handle himself!"

And he couldn't explain, couldn't explain why he was so worried about Daredevil, and why he knew Daredevil couldn't take care of himself right now. He couldn't explain why his stomach was roiling and his throat tight and mouth slick with saliva, because this wasn't his secret, and he wasn't sure he couldn't even explain it in his state right now as it were.

"Just... leave it alone," he muttered, striding past her.

"No, I won't, _Foggy_." She grabbed his arm.

He jerked away. Instinct, mostly, panic and irritation rising into a crescendo. He couldn't lose Matt, he _couldn't_ , and if Karen was involved, she could get hurt, too, and he couldn't lose Karen, he couldn't lose Matt, and he _couldn't do this_ , not right now.

"Foggy..."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He kept walking. His hands clenched into fists at his side and he had to focus on breathing. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Karen had stopped following him, right from the moment he had thrown her air off.

"I have to do something."

"Do _what_? Damn it, Foggy, you and Matt- you're both being real assholes! When one of you is out of sorts, the other one is, too, what the _hell_ are you two hiding from me now?"

"Nothing." Maybe, with time, that lie would get easier. "Nothing, Karen."

"Bull-fucking-shit. Whatever. I've got to find our _client_ , in case you forgot about that!"

Foggy kept walking. Maybe the lie would get easier with time. Maybe, with time, he wouldn't have reason to lie.

Yeah. Right.

As if.

 


End file.
